The Gift
by SlytherinGirl5Ever
Summary: Kaley is a sort of normal girl in love with her best friend. Jacob is clueless of Kaley's feelings and is in love with Bella Swan, and well, we all know who Bella really loves. Will it all work out, or will Kaley's heartbreak be too much.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soo I started writing this my freshman year and that was like 5 years ago so I decided it was time to post what I have and see if people like it. I've always loved writing but today is the first day I've actually posted some of it to so please review and let me know what you think

I looked out my window and saw Jacob sitting out in the rain, his long black hair whipping in the wind. He looked mad and upset. Jacob and I have been friends since we were in diapers. I could talk to him about everything and vice versa. I walked out onto my porch and Jacob looked up, slightly startled but not really surprised to see me there.

"Jake what's wrong?"

" What would make you think somethings wrong?" He asked with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Well for one you're my best friend so I know you, two you wouldn't have come over to my house just to sit on my porch in the rain if you were ok, and three you're not working on your car so it must be pretty bad." He cracked a smile. "Come on Jake, what's up?" I walked up to him and sat on the porch next to him. He casually swung his arm around my shoulders and frowned.

"Charlie called Billy…. Bells has gone missing." He stated his voice sounding dejected.

I bit my lip and looked down. I reached over to grab his hand, the one not around my shoulder, and squeezed it. He looked at me, confused by my silence. You see I'm not exactly what you would call….normal. For as long as I can remember i've been able to see people's future, but it doesn't work perfectly. I can see people's lives without my interference. Basically how everyone would be if I wasn't there. Jacob is one of the few people who know. He thinks I'm a wizard like Harry Potter or something. I think that's a load of shit. I can't just think about some ones future and all of a sudden know it. I have to write it. I can just start to think something and the words just flow out of my pen. I've written about Bella before, as well as the Cullens. Jacob… well I don't know. I don't want to see Jakes future, it seems wrong to me. Jake follow finally realized my hesitation, his eyed widened in disbelief.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you stop her?" He yanked his hand from mine and moved his arm from around my shoulders. He started to get up but I grabbed hi arm and yanked him down with impressive strength. He looked shocked.

"You know exactly why I didn't tell you! You would have freaked out and I didn't stop her because I know shes going to be just fine. Plus my "Gift" has been really….fuzzy.."

The worry in my voice made him forget all about Bella and he pulled me into his arms, hugging me. "What do you mean by fuzzy?" he asked worriedly.

My eyebrows pulled together and I bit my lip. "I'm not sure... I mean I see Bella being carried out of the woods but I don't know who it is and I don't know how they found her. It's like there are holes or something…" He tightened his arms around me pulling me onto his lap holding me close. He knew how much my "gift" scared me.

"Don't worry hun, we'll figure this out. I'm glad you didn't tell me about Bells, I would have gone crazy knowing I couldn't do anything." He said, lightly kissing the top of my head.

Lines got blurry with Jake. To a random person you would think we were a couple in love...but that is not the case. Do I wish we were a couple in love, well yes I do. I've never been able to build my courage up enough to fully cross that line. I mean what if he only thinks of me as a best friend. It could ruin our entire friendship. I looked up into his eyes. "How do you know we'll figure this out? We don't even know what 'this' is."

"Like I always say... Harry Potter." He stated with a grin.

"And like I always say, I wish, but no." I laughed, wishing he was right.

"Aww come on, if you don't believe it will never come true." He grinned again.

I rolled my eyes and hugged myself closer to him, tucking my head under his chin as he stroked my hair. After a couple of minutes of him stroking my hair he sighed. I lifted my head and looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is...perfect."

"Perfect? How is it perfect?" I asked, hoping he was talking about me and him. I should've known better.

" I got my best friend with me and I know she'll always have my back, and I know Bella's ok, and it just feels perfect." He stated looking a bit love struck at the thought of Bella.

"Oh yeah, I guess." Just what is his obsession with freaking Bella! I mean the only reason she ever flirted with him is because she wanted to know what her precious Edward was. Don't get me wrong the Cullen's are great and Bella isn't too bad either. Even though I live on the reservation I got to school in forks. My parents split up when I was little, me and my mom live here on the res and my dad lives in forks. Simple compromise I live with mom but got to school in forks and stop by his house to see him after school and on weekends. The Cullen's quiet and unapproachable, but I was one of the brave ones whom on the Cullen's first day sat with them at their lunch table. They were cautious at first but I told them what I knew and how I knew it and we've all been friends ever since. Now Bella is a different story. I used to play with when we were little kids because my dad's house is right across the street from Charlie. When she moved away it didn't really bother me and when she first moved back it didn't really phase me until Jacob started sniffing around her like a little puppy.

"what do you mean by 'I guess'?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like much." I shrugged.

"Maybe not to you, but for me it's perfect."

I scoffed. " yeah well you've never gone farther than Forks, you don't know what's out there."

"I've been to Port Angelus, actually." He smirked.

"Oh yeah because that's sooo far away." I teased.

"Well for me it is." He said sticking out his tongue.

I smiled sadly. "I just wish... never mind, I gotta go.." I went to get up but Jake grabbed my hand. I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't see the unshed tears in my eyes.

"Wait, Kaley, what's going on? What do you wish?"

I yanked my hand away from his grasp. "Nothing, I don't wish for anything, I gotta go I'm gonna be late for work." I said as I started running to my truck, Jake yelling for me to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but RL has been kicking my ass. :( Sorry if this sucks but my motivation is barley there so idk :/

CHAPTER 2

Work dragged on slowly. Thoughts of mine and Jacobs conversation floated through my head. How does he not see how hopelessly in love with him I am… And what is so special about Bella. She pretty ordinary. But then again so am I. Nothing special really. I'm slightly taller than average, and my hair is a dark brown colour that reaches just a little past my shoulders. Brownish amber eyes, semi tan skin. Boring. And Jake, despite being a lanky teenager he is absolutely beautiful. Russet skin, and brown eyes I could get lost in forever. Shaking myself out of my reverie I looked up as some Quil and Embry entered the diner I work at. Rolling my eyes as they walked over to me grinning like idiots. This should be interesting. "You guys better not get me in trouble. Last time you were here I almost got fired" I muttered while wiping down a table of a customer that just left.

"Im offeneded that you think so lowly of us" Quill said with mock hurt.

"Yeah Kaley, we're nothing but angels." Embry grinned at me innocently. Scoffing I went on to clean the next table, Quil and Embry trailing behind me.

"Alright fine I'll bite what do you want?" I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking at them suspiciously.

"Cant we just visit a dear friend of ours" Quill said. I cocked my eyebrow up at him. He huffed. "Fine jeez woman your so mean to us. We were just wondering if we could maybe possibly borrow your car." Quil looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and Embry was doing the same.

"No fucking way am I going to let you even touch my car let alone drive it! Are you insane! Do you remember what happened the last time you drove a car Quil. YOU CRASHED IT!" I looked at them like they were crazy. My car is like my baby. I worked 4 summer jobs just to earn enough money for it. After about half an hour of Quil and Embry arguing with me about my car my boss finally came into the diner and they were forced to leave. Idiots. The rest of my shift passed quickly and soon enough I was sitting in my car about to drive to my dads for the weekend when I got a phone call. Weird…. Why is Edward calling me?

"Hey Ed whats going on?"

"Where are you right now?" He asked voice strained.

"Uhh I'm at the diner. I was about to head to my dads. Why?"

"I'll be in your house… I need to talk to you."

"um okay? I'm on my way." He hung up. Weird. The drive was comforting nearly 20 minutes of just trees and nature passing me by. I eventually arrived at my dads house seeing his car isn't in the driveway. Must still be working. I walked inside with my weekend bag and headed up to my room. There isn't much in it considering I spend most of my time in La Push but it feels like home. Edward is sitting in the chair in front of my desk, expression troubled. "What's up buttercup?" I asked cheerfully. He smiled slightly before frowning again.

"Some might think you're the one from another century with the way you speak sometimes." He teased.

"Hey don't make fun." I said grinning at him. " Seriously what's going on Edward?"

"I broke up with Bella." He said bluntly. I looked at him sympathetically.

"I know." I sighed deeply. "You're leaving aren't you?" I asked my tone sad. He looked up at me regretfully.

"We don't have much of a choice. Charlisle is getting older and people are getting suspicious. And I cant keep putting Bella in danger."

"I understand." And I did. I'll miss them all terribly but it's what they do. It's what they've always done. "At least call me every once and a while, yeah? Besides Jake you guys are the only ones that know about me and well sometimes I cant really talk to him."

"Of course we will. I'm sure Alice will be calling you later tonight." He looked so sad.

"Bella will be okay Edward. I'll look out for her okay." He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back fiercely tears threatening to fall. "I'll miss you" I whispered he said me too and with a blink he was gone.


End file.
